Invierno&Otoño
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Mientras Norte visitaba Berk para arreglar un pequeño negocio con Estoico, no puede evitar fijarse en un pequeño vikingo que parece diferente a todos los demás. Con una sonrisa, el enorme hombre decide presentar a sus anfitriones al demonio congelante a su cargo.


**Resumen.** Mientras Norte visitaba Berk para arreglar un pequeño negocio con Estoico, no puede evitar fijarse en un pequeño vikingo que parece diferente a todos los demás. Con una sonrisa, el enorme hombre decide presentar a sus anfitriones al demonio congelante a su cargo.

* * *

**"Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad". Gottfried Leibniz; filósofo, físico y matemático alemán (1646-1716).**

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, Dreamworks Animation, y Paramount Pictures, y no lucro de ninguna forma con ellos.

**Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡gracias por tu ayuda! :D**

Muchas gracias a: **AnGeLiTa1010, Violettedz, Haruchwang, Noahs, Kimin, Airic-Been, Sora Saito, Akane A. Argelia, sombra88, Bydanny, 11, iliansan0601, girlutena,** por seguirme como escritora.

**Invierno + Otoño**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (JackxHiccup).

One Shot.

Crossover.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Todo el pueblo se encontraba bajo el techo de la enorme Sala de Reuniones de la aldea de Berk, bulliciosos e inquietos como solo podían serlo una tribu de vikingos que hacía tiempo no partían a navegar por los mares. Hombres y mujeres tan robustos como tenaces, que dicho sea de paso, llevaban encima varios tragos de más. De todas las voces, eran las carcajadas del jefe Estoico el Vasto las que dominaban el lugar, pero en realidad era Bocón el Rudo quien contaba con la audiencia más atenta.

Un poco alejado del resto de los vikingos, el herrero de la tribu relataba con mucho entusiasmo a los niños de Berk la manera en que había perdido la mano en las fauces de un dragón. Lo que a juicio de otros pueblos podría ser considerado como un cuento demasiado macabro para las mentes infantiles, en realidad se trataba de una anécdota vikinga que nunca dejaba de ser motivo de admiración. No eran pocos los miembros del pueblo que llevaban con orgullo cicatrices de guerra.

-¡Yo era delicioso! ¡Se los aseguro! -bramaba con una sonrisa el gigante rubio, causando un coro de chillidos emocionados a su alrededor. Un niño rubio, de abultadas mejillas, llamado Patapez, se aseguraba de que el tarro de Bocón nunca se vaciara de licor, al tiempo que escuchaba con ojos embelesados el relato del vikingo-. Y debió correr la voz, porque apenas una semana después... ¡otro me arrancó la pierna! -exclamó el hombre con gesto teatral, alzando su extremidad apuntada.

Lejos de sentirse intimidados por el artilugio de fierros retorcidos que en su lugar debían ser carne y huesos, el grupo de chiquillos se abalanzó con emoción sobre la prótesis de Bocón, queriendo ser los primeros en tocarla. No faltó el vikingo que al encontrarse cerca del grupo de niños y ver la escena, se deshiciera a carcajadas en el instante en que una multitud de diminutos infantes cayeran cual avalancha humana sobre el rubio herrero.

En ese momento un estruendo, proveniente del techo, comenzó a apoderarse del enorme salón iluminado por las cálidas llamas de las antorchas. El crujir de la madera bajo un poderoso peso, logró que todos los reunidos dejaran de lado las conversaciones para ponerse en alerta.

-¡Dragones! ¡Nos atacan! -exclamó Patón Jorgenson, al tiempo que se colocaba su casco de puntiagudos cuernos sobre la cabeza. Nada más escuchar la afirmación del hombre, el resto de los guerreros no tardaron en echar mano a las armas que tuvieran al alcance, sin importar mucho su estado de ebriedad.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Estoico se entrecerró con desconfianza. No eran los rasguños agudos de garras de los dragones lo que escuchaba sobre sus cabezas, sino el pisar rítmico de muchas herraduras, casi formando una melodía de campanas. Un brillo de entendimiento destelló en los ojos del jefe de la aldea, al tiempo que el sonido de los cascabeles se esparció por el aire.

-¡Silencio! -gritó Estoico, mientras se ponía de pie con brusquedad. Enseguida, todo lo que se escuchó en el gran salón fueron las firmes pisadas del vikingo pelirrojo-. Esos no son dragones... -masculló entre dientes el hombre, dejando que una enorme sonrisa se abriera paso por su boca.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera preguntar qué era lo que ponía tan contento a Estoico, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. El hueco dejado por ella fue entonces ocupado completamente por la enorme figura de un hombre con larga barba blanca, vestido con un llamativo abrigo rojo y portando sobre la cabeza un sombrero negro de piel.

-¡¿Quién quiere galletas?! -exclamó el recién llegado con los brazos alzados, con un acento extraño marcado en la voz.

-¡Norte! -bramó Estoico con una carcajada, al tiempo que llegaba junto al inesperado visitante y lo aprisionaba en una apretado abrazo que Norte no tardó en responder. Cualquiera diría que los hombres trataban de romperse las costillas el uno al otro.

El Viejo Norte era como todos conocían al recién llegado, aunque su inagotable energía hacia que el apodo de anciano no terminara de ajustarse al hombre. Desde que el pueblo de Berk se había fundado, hacia siete generaciones, Norte llegaba antes de que se avecinaran las heladas, y compraba las cosas más extrañas a los guerreros de la aldea. Nunca regateaba y siempre compraba en grandes cantidades.

Norte viajaba en un pesado trineo tirado por renos, que aparecía en los lugares más extraños, como los tejados de las casas o los establos. Los niños aseguraban que habían visto volar al trineo del anciano, cosa que causaba la hilaridad de los adultos, aunque ellos tampoco sabían explicarse como Norte llegaba hasta Berk sin usar un barco.

-¡Uno pensaría que estaban listos para saltarme encima, Estoico! -vociferó entonces el hombre de la barba blanca, soltando una risotada que opaco con creces a la del vikingo pelirrojo. Norte dirigió sus ojos azules hacia algunos guerreros de la habitación, quienes todavía mantenían en alto sus hachas de guerra, aunque no parecía muy preocupado por ello.

-Dragones -escupió Estoico con un gruñido, mutando repentinamente su rostro en una mueca mal humorada-. Se han convertido en una verdadera plaga, Norte -explicó el jefe de Berk, mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos. Sentía que un dolor de cabeza se aproximaba de sólo pensar en los problemas que le traían unas criaturas tan destructoras.

-Deberías pensar en mover a tu gente a otro lugar, Estoico. Veo casas nuevas cada vez que vengo -dijo Norte mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre uno de los enormes hombros de su amigo-. Barcos para mudarse no les hacen falta y sé que gracias al comercio conocen sitios con mejor clima -añadió el hombre, recordando que si bien a los vikingos les encantaba la guerra, eran mejores navegantes.

-Somos vikingos, es lo que hacemos. Tales problemas son un gaje del oficio -respondió al instante Estoico, con un orgullo en la voz que evidenciaba que el hecho de pertenecer a su tribu estaba lejos de ser considerado un problema en realidad.

Para este punto la llegada de Norte había dejado de ser el centro de atención de los vikingos, aunque si era una sorpresa, ya que la última vez que el viejo de la barba blanca se había aparecido por Berk, Estoico apenas era el joven hijo del jefe de la aldea. El rostro de Norte no había envejecido ni un poco, pero semejante detalle dejó de ser novedad luego de la cuarta visita del anciano, durante la segunda generación de la aldea.

-¡Norte! ¿Todavía tienes ese viejo carro al que le tienes tanto cariño? -exclamó Bocón con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba cojeando al aludido y a Estoico, dejando un tanto decepcionados a sus admiradores infantiles. Los dos hombres que lo escucharon, supieron al instante que pese a sus palabras sarcásticas, el herrero manco deseaba ponerle encima su única mano buena y la prótesis, al medio de transporte de Norte.

-¡Todos aman el trineo, Bocón! -aseguró Norte con una carcajada que estremeció por completo su prominente barriga, interpretando de manera correcta lo dicho por el guerrero cojo-. ¿Dónde está tu mano? -preguntó entonces el viejo comerciante, señalando el miembro apuntado del rubio, que había dejado de lado su tarro para ser cambiado por un tenedor que llevaba clavado un gran trozo de carne.

Estoico rodó los ojos, intuyendo que de inmediato su amigo se entregaría a contar de la forma más apasionada la manera en que el dragón se había tragado su mano.

-Es una gran historia, deberías escucharla -dijo de inmediato Bocón, agitando su comida delante de Norte, causando que un poco del jugo de su bocadillo cayera sobre la barba impecable del anciano-. Fue la temporada en la que la vieja Gothi...

Mientras Bocón se embarcaba con pasión en contarle a Norte la historia de las partes de su cuerpo perdidas, Estoico se fijó con cuidado en los niños desanimados que todavía rodeaban al rubio herrero, y notó que el más pequeño de todos los chiquillos vikingos no se encontraba presente.

-Bocón, ¿dónde está Hipo? -habló entonces el pelirrojo de manera cortante, sin importarle que interrumpía de forma grosera la conversación de su amigo.

-El niño no va desaparecer porque le quites los ojos de encima un minuto, Estoico -dijo el herrero, moviendo de manera extraña la boca. Por lo visto su diente postizo le estaba molestando de nuevo-. Aunque pensándolo mejor voy a buscarlo, es tan pequeño que los trolls podrían llevárselo -la declaración del rubio causó un pronto asentimiento de confirmación por parte de Norte, ante la incredulidad de Estoico-. Los trolls existen, se llevan los calcetines, aunque sólo los izquierdos... -murmuró Bocón de manera pensativa.

Antes de que Estoico perdiera la paciencia ante la desaparición de su hijo y la aparente indiferencia de su mejor amigo, además del temor de que podía suceder un ataque de dragones en cualquier momento, una pequeña mano infantil se aferró a las burdas ropas del jefe de la tribu. Intimidado por la presencia de desconocidos, además de por las acostumbradas miradas despectivas de los habitantes de Berk, un diminuto niño de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes, se escondía tras las piernas del vikingo pelirrojo.

-Di hola, Hipo -dijo Estoico con suavidad, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hijo para darle ánimos. Entendía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser el chiquillo castaño.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada atemorizada a su padre, Hipo llevó sus grandes ojos hasta la rolliza figura de Norte, y luego de un momento de duda, el niño se animó a saludar al hombre de rojo con su pequeña manita, antes de regresar con rapidez tras la protectora figura del jefe de la tribu. Al escuchar la conversación de Estoico, otros habitantes de Berk cayeron en cuenta de la presencia del primogénito del pelirrojo.

-Pensé que el niño se había quedado en casa -murmuró en tono sombrío una mujer que se encontraba cerca del fuego. Las palabras de la vikinga causaron que la mirada amenazadora de Estoico cayera sobre ella. La habladora no tardó mucho en regresar a su bebida, teniendo que contentarse en soltar gruñidos disgustados por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo estás, Hipo? -preguntó el hombre del abrigo rojo, decidiendo ignorar el ceño enfadado de su acompañante pelirrojo-. Es un niño encantador, ¿no es cierto, Estoico?

Era evidente que a Norte le encantaban los niños, pero en vista de que se trababa del hijo de un querido amigo, apenas resistía las ganas de querer sostenerlo en brazos. Sin embargo, intuía acertadamente que si arrancaba al chiquillo castaño de la pierna de Estoico, solo causaría el llanto del pequeño.

La respuesta del vikingo pelirrojo fue un prologando silencio, que causó la extrañeza de Norte, pues sus palabras no ameritaban tanta formalidad.

-Déjame mostrarte algo, Norte -dijo el jefe de Berk, mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo para sostenerlo contra su pecho y se aproximaba a uno de los adornos se habían usado para decorar la habitación con motivo de Yule.

Estoico arrancó una rama de muérdago, sujeta a un clavo en la pared mediante un llamativo listón, y con tranquilidad intentó pasársela a Hipo, pero el niño retrocedió dentro del abrazo de su padre, para no tener que tocar las verdes hojas de la planta.

-Está bien, Hipo -tranquilizó el hosco vikingo a su vástago, y en un gesto poco común en el hombre, desordenó los cabellos castaños del niño, en una muestra de cariño un tanto ruda-. Tienes permiso de mostrarlo, no me voy a enojar contigo -añadió Estoico, observando directamente los curiosos ojos de su hijo, que poseían el mismo color y forma que la mirada de su esposa Valka.

Más tranquilo ahora que contaba con la aprobación de su padre, Hipo aproximó su mano hacia la rama de muérdago, hasta que sus infantiles dedos rozaron las hojas verdes. Los ojos de Norte se abrieron cuando grandes eran a causa de la sorpresa, al ver como algunos de los ásperos brotes se teñían repentinamente de un delicado tono dorado, mientras que otros se cubrían de un vivo color escarlata.

-¡Shostakovich! -exclamó con sorpresa el anciano de la barba blanca, inclinándose hacia Hipo para observarlo con mayor cuidado, causando de paso el pánico en el chiquillo. Norte no le dio la mayor importancia, y aprovechó la cercanía con el niño castaño para dedicarse a mirar los ojos verdes del pequeño, que de pronto lanzaron unas tenues chispas doradas.

Fue el turno de confundirse para Estoico, cuando de pronto el viejo Norte soltó una escandalosa carcajada de satisfacción, instantes antes de quitarle a su aterrado hijo de los brazos y ejecutar con él en alzas un extraño baile en el que se hincaba hasta el suelo, para levantarse después, más de una vez, en una rápida sucesión que era difícil de seguir con la mirada a causa de la velocidad.

Cuando Hipo regresó a la seguridad del abrazo de Estoico, ya había un par de lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas del niño castaño. El vikingo pelirrojo no se mostró molesto porque Norte hiciera llorar a su hijo, al contrario, una ligera esperanza fue sembrada en el corazón del líder de Berk.

Ante la magia extraña que hacia su hijo, la mayoría de las personas se mostraban asustadas, le temían a lo desconocido, pero aunque era evidente la sorpresa de Norte, parecía más bien la estupefacción que encontrarse con un viejo amigo que otra cosa.

-¡Ahora déjame mostrarte algo a ti, Estoico! -se explicó por fin al anciano de la barba blanca, colocándose justo enfrente del rostro confundido del jefe de la tribu y de la cara llorosa de Hipo-. ¡Nada por aquí! -exclamó Norte, abriendo su abrigo por un costado para que pudieran ver que no ocultaba nada extraordinario debajo, aparte de la sencilla ropa de invierno que lo mantenía caliente-. ¡Nada por allá! -añadió entonces el comerciante, repitiendo su extraña maniobra con el otro lado de su saco.

Frente a la mueca impaciente de la mayoría de los presentes, Norte volvió a repetir su maniobra con el primer costado del abrigo, y de pronto bajo la tela surgió el alborotado cabello blanco de un niño malhumorado. Vestía unos gastados pantalones marrones que apenas le llegaban a las pantorrillas, un ligero abrigo azul cubierto de escarcha, e iba descalzo. Atado a la espalda con una soga, llevaba un cayado de madera que terminaba en forma de hoz, demasiado largo para la pequeña estatura del infante.

-¡Suéltame, viejo gordo! -se quejó el chiquillo, cruzándose de brazos e inflando bastante las mejillas a causa del mal humor.

-Este es Jack Frost -presentó Norte al niño, alzándolo un momento en alto, para después dejarlo con suavidad sobre el suelo. El orgullo era evidente en la voz del viejo hombre.

-Me dijiste que me quedara en el trineo con Fill... -siguió gimoteando el niño de cabello blanco, aunque el anciano a su lado no parecía especialmente preocupado por mejorar su estado de ánimo. Norte palmeó varias veces la cabeza de Jack, al tiempo que le sonreía a Estoico y a su hijo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Saluda, Jack! -bramó Norte con una carcajada, imponiéndose por encima del berrinche del pequeño albino.

Todavía con los labios fruncidos, Jack giró su rostro hacia las personas a las que estaba siendo presentado. Una mueca de asombro no tardó en cubrir el rostro del chiquillo, al toparse con la inmensa figura barbada de Estoico, y el niño sintió los dedos quemarse ante las ansias de jalar de los pelirrojos vellos que surgían de la cara del vikingo, tal como tenía por costumbre hacer con Norte.

Entonces la vivaracha mirada de Jack se topó con la encogida figura de Hipo, quien todavía era sostenido por los fuertes brazos de su padre. De inmediato la expresión del chiquillo de cabello blanco se tornó en una de completa felicidad, y Norte creyó ver que diminutas chispas azules escapaban de los ojos del niño Frost.

-¡Hola! -chilló de manera impulsiva Jack, dejándose arrastrar por sus impulsos. El niño del bastón alzó una de sus manitas para saludar a Hipo, moviéndola frenéticamente de un costado a otro para asegurarse de captar la atención del otro infante.

Estoico frunció el entrecejo ante el comportamiento tan entusiasta del chiquillo desconocido, mientras que Norte soltó una alegre carcajada que llenó todo el lugar. ¡No había visto a Jack tan contento desde que siendo un bebé se abalanzara sobre la cola del Conejo de Pascua!

El jefe de Berk pensaba que Hipo volvería a esconderse contra su pecho, pero para sorpresa del vikingo, su pequeño vástago se animó a mostrar una tímida sonrisa al niño albino y extender un poco los dedos de su mano derecha, respondiendo al entusiasta saludo del chiquillo de mirada azul.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Jack extendió su dedo índice para tocar la rama de muérdago que Hipo todavía sostenía entre sus manos, y al instante las doradas hojas se cubrieron de delicada escarcha.

-J-jack... -murmuró Hipo en un volumen de voz apenas audible, pero con bastante claridad, gracias a lo cual sus palabras consiguieron llegar hasta su destino, los oídos del niñito Frost.

El cohibido comportamiento de Hipo provocó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Jack, que fue respondida instintivamente por un ligero sonrojo en las redondas mejillas del pequeño vikingo, aunque no volvió a esconder la cara. Atraído por la mirada verde del hijo de Estoico, el chiquillo descalzo se elevó de pronto en el aire, hasta que sus manos heladas acariciaron el rostro del castaño.

No faltó la persona en la sala que soltara un grito de sorpresa al ver como un niño extraño flotaba en el aire sin ayuda aparente, como si fuera cosa de tenebrosa magia.

-¡Woh! ¡Qué lindo! -exclamó Jack con entusiasmo, para después tomar la mano de Hipo y jalarlo hacia su cuerpo.

Ante la figura impotente de Estoico, ambos niños comenzaron a deambular alrededor de la habitación, planeando sobre las cascos puntiagudos de los vikingos adultos. La mano de Jack sujetaba con firmeza la mano del pequeño castaño para no dejarlo caer, al tiempo que tocaba con su bastón los adornos de Yule aquí y allá, volviendo blanca la decoración de la enorme sala.

Animado por el comportamiento descarado de su compañero de vuelo, además de que al parecer contaba con el permiso de su padre, Hipo comenzó a seguir el ejemplo de Jack, y al destello plateado del hielo se le sumaron los tonos cálidos de las hojas doradas.

-¡E-está volando! ¡Hipo! -exclamó entonces Estoico, comenzando a andar detrás de los niños voladores, tratando de alcanzarlos. No faltó el vikingo que se riera ante el rostro del jefe, desfigurado a causa de la preocupación. También sintieron un poco de lástima hacia el hombre de barba pelirroja, ya que no eran pocos los problemas que Hipo le causaba a su padre, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, debido a la actitud tan poco vikinga del niño.

-¡Te preocupas demasiado, Estoico! -dijo Norte con una sonrisa, atajando el camino del vikingo pelirrojo para que dejara de perseguir a los niños-. Jack no puede elevarse más de unos pies sobre el suelo, el viento sabe que todavía es pequeño -añadió el anciano en tono tranquilizador, buscando aplacar los temores de quien evidentemente era un padre sobreprotector.

A regañadientes, el jefe de Berk se quedó donde estaba y tuvo que contentarse con observar desde lo lejos a su único hijo. En sus adentros, el barbudo hombre se sorprendió al ver que Hipo no solo mostrara una enorme sonrisa ahora que estaba acompañado del niñato Frost, sino que se permitía reír a carcajadas sin detenerse a pensar si molestaba a las personas a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Estoico tampoco pudo dejar de notar que buena parte de los guerreros presentes en la celebración observaban con franca desconfianza el juego aéreo de los dos niños, incluso unos cuantos se permitían una mirada de abierta hostilidad. La hechicería no era apreciada entre los habitantes del pueblo, razón por la que habían aislado a Hipo con rapidez, luego de que mostrara su extraña habilidad desde que fuera un bebé. El Vasto estaba seguro de que no tratarse de su hijo, acciones más violentas hubieran sido llevadas a cabo en contra de su retoño.

-No es hechicería, Estoico -dijo con seguridad la voz de Norte, a un costado del meditabundo hombre. Las palabras del anciano causaron que el vikingo se girara hacia su visitante, y lo encontró de brazos cruzados, con una mirada emocionada en los ojos-. Jack es el espíritu del invierno, trae las nieves que sumen a la tierra en su sueño de descanso -explicó su amigo en tono más serio, volviéndose para ver al vikingo a la cara-. Creo que acabamos de encontrarnos con el espíritu del otoño, que anuncia la llegada del invierno... tu hijo Hipo.

-Esos niños van a hacer grandes cosas -soltó con despreocupación Bocón, junto con un sonoro eructo. El herrero rubio se había mantenido al tanto de la conversación entre los otros hombres, por lo que no pudo evitar dar su opinión. Siempre había sabido que Hipo era diferente a los otros niños vikingos, ahora tenían la seguridad de que era especial.

Luego de escuchar las sabias palabras de sus amigos, Estoico sintió que un sofocante peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Por su parte, Norte lucía enormemente satisfecho, alegrándose de haber hecho caso a la corazonada de hacer una improvisada visita a la aldea de Berk junto con Jack. El anciano intuía que iba a suceder algo importante, lo había sentido en su panza.

Ajenos a la conversación sobre su futuro, que se desarrollaba apenas a unos pasos de distancia, Hipo y Jack habían bajado por fin al suelo. Aunque el niño de cabello blanco le había encantado seguir más tiempo con su juego, supo por la cara cada vez más roja del otro chiquillo y de su respiración un tanto acelerada, que Hipo no estaba acostumbrado a volar.

-Me gusta tu trenza -soltó entonces Jack no naturalidad, estirando la mano para tocar el diminuto mechón trenzado, que Hipo lucía justo detrás de la oreja.

De inmediato un gesto malhumorado apareció en el rostro del pequeño vikingo, aunque de todas formas no se apartó de la cercanía del albino, permitiéndole que siguiera acariciando su suave cabello castaño.

-La hizo Astrid -explicó el hijo de Estoico, torciendo su boquita en un gracioso mohín. Jack soltó una carcajada al descubrir que a su nuevo amigo le hacía falta uno de los dientes frontales, con seguridad el Hada de los Dientes le haría una pronta visita-. Yo no quería... -añadió Hipo, apretando los labios, pensando que el otro niño se estaba burlando de su peinado afeminado.

Su amiga Astrid estaba aprendiendo a hacer trenzas por sí misma, y como era difícil practicar con su propio cabello, a la niña no le había costado gran esfuerzo someter a Hipo para usarlo como muñeco de prácticas. Después de batallar durante horas con el ridículo peinado, el pequeño había conseguido deshacerse de las molestas trenzas, pero por lo visto todavía quedaban algunas.

-Te ves lindo -afirmó Jack con una sonrisa de lado, causando que Hipo abriera mucho la boca debido a la sorpresa.

-Pero soy un niño... -contestó enfurruñado el pequeño castaño, mal humorado por la aparente equivocación de su amigo. No se esperó que el chiquillo Frost rompiera a reír a carcajadas, para luego volver a acariciar la trenza que tanto le molestaba a Hipo.

-De todas formas se ve bien en ti -insistió el niñito de mirada celeste con terquedad, sin dejar de mostrar todos y cada uno de sus blancos dientes. En ningún momento se había planteado la posibilidad de que su imprevisto compañero de juegos se tratara de una chiquilla molesta de voz chillona y cubierta de lazos rosados.

-Gracias -murmuró apenado Hipo, encogiendo un poco los hombros, al tiempo que un vivido color escarlata coloreaba su cara infantil.

Sin lograr contenerse un segundo más, Jack se inclinó hacia Hipo, y frotó su respingada nariz contra la suya, en un gesto cuyo profundo significado el niño vikingo no alcanzaba a comprender. Tal vez imaginando que se trataba de otro juego, el pequeño castaño imitó las acciones de Frost, siendo ahora él quien frotaba su nariz contra la nariz helada del chiquillo de cabello blanco.

-Los niños crecen tan rápido -opinó Bocón, que en ese momento volvía a poner en su muñón el enorme tarro que se apresuró a llenar de licor hasta el tope-. ¡La primavera del amor a llegado a Berk! -dijo el guerrero cojo en tono melindroso, observando de reojo la petrificada manera en que Estoico presenciaba el beso esquimal de su único hijo con un desconocido.

Norte tampoco fue de mucha ayuda para consolar el afligido corazón del vikingo pelirrojo, pues todo lo que hizo el viejo barbudo fue palmear la espalda del jefe de la tribu con camaradería, al tiempo que soltaba carcajadas escandalosas, mientras Jack e Hipo volvían a intercambiar un beso inocente entre risillas infantiles.

-¡No! -recuperó por fin la voz Estoico, causando que la mayoría de los guerreros presentes abandonaran sus conversaciones para dirigir sus miradas hacia donde su líder se encontraba de pie-. ¡Hipo es varón, y el tal Jack también lo es! -bramó con furia el vikingo pelirrojo, empujando con un dedo regordete el pecho de Norte.

La respuesta bonachona del anciano comerciante fue palmear bastante los dos hombros de Estoico, para luego abrazarlo usando uno de sus brazos, obligándolo entonces a girarse de nuevo hacia el sitio donde Jack creaba copos de nieve para Hipo, delicadas figuritas de hielo que el niño vikingo trataba de atrapar antes de que fueran derretidas por el calor de la habitación.

-¡Eso no importa mucho, Estoico! -dijo Norte con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras el jefe de Berk mantenía un entrecejo profundamente fruncido, aunque muy a su pesar las siguientes palabras del viejo de barba blanca hicieron mella en sus pensamientos-. No podría haber mejor compañero que el uno para el otro -dijo con suavidad el anciano de mirada celeste-, ahora que los dos van a encargarse de vigilar el pasar de las estaciones.

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta acongojada del guerrero pelirrojo. Dicho sea verdad, Estoico nunca había visto a Hipo tan relajado en compañía de otra persona, ni siquiera su familia, tan despreocupado de si algún vikingo adulto le mandaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Pero Hipo es muy pequeño para pensar en el matrimonio! -bramó de todas formas Estoico el Vasto, desembarazándose del amigable gesto de apoyo que le brindaba Norte.

Bocón se atragantó con el licor al escuchar la aseveración de su líder. Por lo visto, aunque su terco amigo se negaba a aceptar de buena gana la posibilidad de alguna relación entre ambos niños, deseaba que si llegara a dar semejante enlace sentimental, esta fuera lo más serio posible.

**_~*S*&amp;*N*~*~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~*~*S*&amp;*N*~_**

Era una mañana espléndida en Berk, los rayos cálidos del sol caían sobre los tejados sucios de las casas de la aldea, puesto que ahora no necesitaban ser constantemente renovados, y los pájaros que se atrevían a cantar eran rápidamente devorados por los dragones libres. Aunque Hipo deseaba montar a su Furia Nocturna y acompañarlos, el muchacho se encontraba caminando por los tupidos bosques alrededor del pueblo.

De pronto un aleteo estruendoso por encima de la cabeza del vikingo, le advirtió sobre la llegada de sus amigos. Nunca era difícil encontrar al hijo de Estoico desde el aire, con las hojas doradas y escarlatas siguiéndolo por donde fuera.

-¡Hipo! -le gritó Astrid, montada sobre su nadder mortífero llamado Tormenta. La muchacha estaba acompañada por el resto de los jóvenes de Berk, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda-. Vamos a organizar unas carreras de dragones, ¿quieres venir? -le preguntó la vikinga rubia a su amigo.

Pese a que Hipo no deseaba nada más que aceptar la propuesta de Astrid, sobre todo porque Chimuelo miraba de forma alternativa primero a sus amigos dragones, luego hacia su dueño, jadeando y sacando la lengua. Por lo visto el Furia Nocturna estaba más que ansioso de unirse al juego. Sintiéndolo un poco por su compañero animal, el vikingo de ojos verdes tuvo que contentarlo rascando detrás de sus orejas.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer -contestó por fin Hipo, al tiempo que negaba por la cabeza. Sus palabras causaron una protesta colectiva por parte de los otros muchachos-. Él va a venir pronto... -añadió por lo bajo el hijo de Estoico, en un volumen tan discreto que solo su amigo dragón pudo escucharlo.

-Muy bien -dijo Astrid, mientras se encogía de hombros y mostraba una sonrisa en los labios. La chica supo imponerse con facilidad a las quejas del resto de sus amigos, y es que aunque le hubiera gustado que Hipo se uniera a la carrera, la rubia entendía que cuando el muchacho castaño comenzaba a colorear las hojas de los árboles, solo podía significar que Berk tendría una visita especial.

Mientras los jóvenes vikingos se alejaban sobre sus dragones, dejando escapar expresiones de júbilo y retándose unos a otros con motivo de la cercana competición, unas delicadas motitas blancas comenzaron a caer por toda la isla. La temperatura de Berk descendió con rapidez y el aliento de los vikingos se volvió visible.

-¿Está nevando? -preguntó Patán en tono incrédulo, cuando un frío copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz-. ¡¿Por qué está nevando?! ¡No debería estar nevando! -fue el último grito que se escuchó por parte del chico vikingo, e Hipo sonrió al imaginarse la manera en que Astrid rodaría los ojos ante las quejas de su compañero.

Después de un momento en que se permitió ver como sus amigos se perdían en la lejanía, el muchacho de ojos verdes se volvió otra vez hacia los árboles que lo rodeaban, y se entregó de nueva cuenta a la tarea de dotar a sus hojas de los colores del otoño. Sólo bastaba que Hipo rozara con la yema de sus dedos el tronco de cualquier planta, para que esta se vistiera de dorado y rojo. Era algo instintivo para el hijo de Estoico, el presentir cuando se acercaba la temporada de las heladas; un calendario humano para los vikingos, como dijera Bocón alguna vez.

Aunque Chimuelo parecía aburrido de tener que caminar por el suelo, esperaba con paciencia a que su amo terminara su trabajo. Por lo regular ambos, muchacho y dragón, surcaban los cielos para que los árboles dejaran atrás los tiernos brotes del verano. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el hijo de Estoico buscaba esconderse de alguien que era el rey de las corrientes de aire.

El muchacho estaba a punto de sugerirle a Chimuelo que se movieran hacia otra zona del bosque, cuando de pronto unas manos heladas le cubrieron los ojos. Hipo supo entonces que había sido descubierto, pese a sus intentos por ocultarse.

-¡Jack! -exclamó el vikingo castaño en un chillido preocupado, sabiendo quien era la persona que buscaba sorprenderlo.

De inmediato Hipo dio un paso atrás, e intuyendo la incomodidad del chico de ojos verdes, el Furia Nocturna lo rodeó con su largo cuerpo. El joven de cabello blanco que flotaba delante de ellos, descalzo y con un largo bastón de madera, no borró su sonrisa a pesar de la imprevista actitud defensiva del hijo de Estoico.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hipo? -preguntó Jack, ladeando un poco la cabeza, extrañado por la distancia que intentaba mantener el otro chico entre ellos. Mientras un silencio incomodo se instalaba entre ambos muchachos, Frost extendió su mano para acariciar la reluciente cabeza oscura del Furia Nocturna, a lo que el animal no tardó en recibir gustoso los mimos de su amigo humano.

No era la primera vez que Chimuelo se topaba con el bromista de Jack, y aunque el chico de cabello blanco en ocasiones se divertía molestando al ágil dragón, poniendo en riesgo sus extremidades, al muchacho del bastón en verdad le encantaba la singular mascota de Hipo. En la mayor parte de las ocasiones el sentimiento era correspondido por el Furia Nocturna, excepto cuando competía con Frost por la atención de su dueño.

Cuando Hipo retrocedió otro paso para pegarse más al cuerpo de Chimuelo, Jack notó que el chico castaño cojeaba un poco de su pierna izquierda, y al bajar un poco más la vista, se topó con la sorpresa de que en el lugar donde debía encontrarse un pie humano, ahora había un conjunto de tornillos y fierros doblados.

-¿Pasó algo con tu pierna? -preguntó Frost sin perder la sonrisa, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante para ver más de cerca la prótesis de Hipo e incluso llegó a golpearla con su bastón.

Pese a que la actitud tranquila del otro muchacho le quitaba un peso del corazón al hijo de Estoico, el joven vikingo no pudo evitar tragar saliva con fuerza y sentirse cohibido por el descubrimiento que Jack acababa de hacer acerca de su maltrecho cuerpo.

-No quería que me vieras así... -murmuró el muchacho de ojos verdes, bajando la vista hacia el suelo que se había vuelto blanco a causa de la nieve, y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

Encogiéndose los hombros con despreocupación, Frost se dignó por fin a tocar tierra, y desvergonzado como siempre era, no le importó si al hacerlo invadía el espacio personal de Hipo.

-En Berk cae nieve nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres -comenzó a decir Jack, al tiempo que apartaba con su mano los pocos copos de nieve que se habían acumulado sobre el cabello del muchacho vikingo. Las palabras del chico albino causaron que el hijo de Estoico frunciera la nariz con disgusto, puesto que era información que conocía de sobra y no entendía el motivo por el cual Frost se la repetía-. El invierno ama Berk -sentenció entonces Jack, sin importarle que tal predilección por el lugar fuera en contra de las reglas que regían las estaciones.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Hipo, cuando de pronto Jack le sujetó la barbilla y lo hizo alzar el rostro. El vikingo castaño se encontró con la habitual sonrisa maliciosa de Frost, que parecía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que acababa de hacer algo que lo mandaría a la cabeza de la lista de niños malos de Norte. Sin embargo, la mirada celeste del muchacho albino brillaba con una emoción muy diferente a la travesura, sino que se trataba de un sentimiento que estremeció hasta la médula al hijo de Estoico.

-El invierno ama Berk porque en ahí vives tú, Hipo -aclaró Jack en tono suave, para después inclinarse hacia Hipo y frotar su nariz contra la del otro chico.

Mandando a volar lo que consideraba su buen juicio, Hipo sujetó a Jack por los hombros e irguiendo la cara, le plantó a Frost un torpe beso en los labios. El muchacho de cabello blanco abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, y hasta dejó caer el bastón de la impresión. Aunque ambos habían confesado sus sentimiento el uno al otro, no era común que Hipo tuviera la iniciativa de un acercamiento entre ellos; la última vez que se vieran, apenas si se tomaron de las manos.

-Mi pierna... -dijo el joven vikingo con la voz temblorosa, luego de que se separaran.

La respuesta del chico Frost fue usar su mano ahora libre para terminar de envolver con sus brazos la figura del hijo de Estoico, al tiempo que le besaba la frente. Contrario a lo que sucedería con una persona común, Hipo dejó de estremecerse cuando la baja temperatura proveniente del cuerpo de Jack lo cubrió.

-Lo único que me molesta de tu pierna es que ya no va a poder ser mía -aseguró el muchacho de cabello blanco, mientras una sonrisa un tanto malvada se abría paso en su rostro-. Además ahora voy a poder aprovecharme de tu falta de equilibrio -añadió Frost en tono travieso, al tiempo que se agachaba con rapidez para pasar uno de sus brazos detrás de las rodillas de Hipo y cargarlo contra su pecho.

-¡Jack! -protestó el muchacho de mirada verde, entre enojado y avergonzado por las acciones de su pareja, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de patalear con todas sus fuerzas para que lo soltara.

-¡Chimuelo, te traje un regalo! -gritó entonces Jack, ignorando las quejas del chico entre sus brazos, y atrayendo la atención del oscuro dragón, que de inmediato comenzó a mover contento su larga cola, como un inocente cachorro. Frost se las arregló para meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera, de donde sacó una colorida tira de pescado cocido-. ¡Anguila ahumada! -exclamó demasiado contento el muchacho de cabello blanco, para después arrojarle la comida al furia nocturna.

En menos de un segundo el estilizado dragón había retrocedido varios metros, mostrándole con desagrado a Jack sus afilados colmillos.

-¡Jack, sabes que la odia! -se quejó Hipo, golpeando con un codo el pecho del muchacho que lo cargaba con tanta facilidad.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar desear tenerte sólo para mí -se disculpó Jack sin sentirlo realmente, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se las arreglaba para llamar a su bastón mágico, que continuaba tirado en el suelo.

Frost nunca llegó a escuchar la fiera replica que el vikingo castaño iba a soltarle, porque entonces Jack alzó el vuelo con Hipo en brazos, y el chico de mirada verde tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al cuello de su pareja debido al miedo innato de caer. Aunque el hijo de Estoico se había acostumbrado a las alturas gracias a Chimuelo, nada se comparaba a volar con Frost, quien dominaba las corrientes de aire de las maneras más caprichosas, de un forma que era imposible predecir mediante los cálculos del inteligente vikingo.

Hipo también podía escuchar detrás de Jack el suave aleteo de las alas de Chimuelo, su dragón iba a comerse vivo al chico albino cuando por fin les diera alcance.

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello -dijo entonces Jack, viendo de reojo el cabello que llevaba Hipo, arreglado en una apretada trenza detrás de la oreja derecha. Los largos mechones castaños eran tan largos que le llegaban al joven apenas un poco por encima de la cintura.

-Dijiste que me veía bien así -se apresuró a soltar el chico de ojos verdes, torciendo la boca y un tanto a la defensiva.

-Lo hice, y lo sostengo -contestó Frost con una sonrisa que mostraba cuan blancos podían llegar a ser sus perfectos incisivos, de los que tanto se admiraba el Hada de los Dientes. El chico aferrado a su cuello intentó con todas sus fuerzas no derretirse ante el cautivador gesto por parte de Jack-. Pero tampoco olvides que te ves hermoso sin importar como luzca tu cabello -añadió el muchacho albino en un volumen más bajo de voz, inclinándose hacia Hipo para robarle otro beso de esquimal.

-¡En serio vas a decir tantas cosas vergonzosas cada vez que nos veamos, porque...! -comenzó a chillar Hipo, antes de que los labios fríos, pero firmes de Jack lo obligaran a guardar silencio.

-Sí, voy a hacerlo, cada cosa más vergonzosa que la anterior -aseguró Frost de forma descarada, para después guiñarle al muchacho vikingo uno de sus brillantes ojos azules.

A pesar de que las palabras de su pareja le causaron un ligero sonrojó en las mejillas, el hijo de Estoico se las arregló para lucir una convincente mueca molesta en el rostro.

-No si yo consigo que dejes de hacerlo -gruñó Hipo entre dientes, para después tirar del cuello de la ropa de Jack, y obligarlo a que lo besara de nueva cuenta.

Sin embargo, la suave capa de nieve blanca que había cubierto a Berk, era una señal de la llegada del invierno que no sólo Hipo sabía interpretar, mucho menos si conocían la existencia del travieso espíritu del invierno.

-¡Jack Frost! -bramó Estoico el Vasto hacia el cielo, al tiempo que alistaba la montura de Rompecráneos-. ¡Se que estás en algún lugar! ¡Quita tus heladas garras de mi hijo! -seguía gritando el vikingo pelirrojo, sin importarle que los individuos de su tribu que podían escucharlo lo miraban con cierta pena. Buena parte de la aldea hacía tiempo que había aceptado que el hijo de su líder era el interés amoroso de un extraño muchacho que traía las heladas consigo.

Por supuesto que eso no significaba que Estoico iba a entregar con tanta facilidad a su único hijo, lo había dejado bastante claro la noche de Yule en que Norte trajera a Jack consigo.

-No te preocupes, Chimuelo va a cuidar la virtud de tu muchacho -exclamó Bocón con su habitual tono burlón. El vikingo se encontraba dentro de su herrería, observando entretenido la torpe manera en que Estoico trataba de montar a su dragón, cosa que se le dificultaba a causa de su enojo-. Deberías preocuparte más por Astrid, ha hecho consejo con las mujeres de la tribu para hacer un vestido de novia para Hipo -le informó el guerrero rubio a su amigo, causando que un martillo saliera volando en dirección a su rostro. Bocón apenas alcanzó a esquivarlo por los pelos.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Aw~~! Hibari tiene razón, este fanfic tiene demasiada miel e.e ****I'm come back ._. ¿Un mensaje de bienvenida a su desaparecida fanficker? x3**

Zaludos

Zaphy

**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**


End file.
